Educating Embry Call
by Deonne
Summary: Sequel to Claim (recommend you read first). Education takes place in more than just a classroom, as Embry is about to find out. Will our shy boy become the man on campus or will he be the teachers pet?
1. Week 1-6

For the first week I was fine. The occasional pain in my chest, I could easily handle. I sort of expected something like that, having come home from Texas where all I would ever wear was shorts and tees because of the weather. I expected something like this. Honestly if I didn't get sick I'd be worried about it. It didn't interfere with my work so I just left it at that.

The second week when Jake, Leah and Seth came over for dinner a few weird looks were thrown my way. When dad and Sue came over the following morning, I had to wonder why everyone was looking strange. I knew I'd changed over the years, so I could understand why dad was worried about me, but Sue though I'd talked to her over the phone at least once a week, her strange looks had me wondering if maybe my choice of coming home to work was wrong.

The third week I was hit with the flu so bad that I called into work sick three out of five days. They understood more than anything, especially since I worked with the kids that came in more than the adults. Dr. Snow practically laughed his ass off saying I probably caught what all the young ones came in and out with on a daily basis. The lack of energy I could handle, the wanting to sleep was fine; but the need to throw up every morning was killing me. I loved my food, damn it.

The fourth week, even my PA was looking at me funny. My chest hurt once more, but even more so my breasts were so sensitive that I was wearing sports tops rather than bras so they weren't rubbed the wrong way. I was still throwing up but I could at least get around without wanting to fall down and go to sleep where I landed.

Last week, the fifth week, I was in denial as to what was going on with me. I smiled when the little kiddies would come up and give me hugs after their check-ups and follow up appointments. I did absolutely everything I could do to keep away from the nursery, only going up there when it was absolutely necessary. It was a smack in the face and I wasn't sure if I was really ready to face reality.

But this week I couldn't deny it. I was six weeks late and I had nearly every possible test sitting on my bathroom vanity. All ten of them, including the one I got from the hospital. I've never peed so much in my life and I never wanted to do that again. The three bottles of water now sitting in my bathroom bin had been mocking me ever since.

When the ring rang through my bathroom signalling that all ten tests were finished, that the longest one was completed I still sat there. I didn't want to look, but I did. I wasn't sure what I wanted. Did I want the little plus sign or negative; the happy smiley face of the sad one; one or two lines?

"It's now or never Swan. Get off your ass and look." I muttered to myself.

Swallowing my nerves I stood and looked at the counter. I counted them

Two smiley faces.

Three double lines.

Two positive signs.

Three blaringly obvious ones that said pregnant

I knew it, but I didn't want to admit it. I stood there staring at the tests. It could have been minutes, hours. Time sort of seemed to stop. Should I be happy, sad pissed the fuck off? I didn't know.

The banging on my door brought me out of it though. Leaving the tests where they sat I walked down the hall to the front door. When I opened it I laughed. There stood Leah, Jake and the man himself; Embry. I didn't know how to feel right now, but I knew I had to say something.

"Jake you need to keep an open mind on your best man or groomsmen. You may need to replace one." I laughed as they looked at me funny.

"Bella, are you alright?" Leah asked but my eyes were stuck on another of the trio.

"Nope, I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

I watched as Embry smiled, sniffed and then all but collapsed on the floor right in my walk way.

"That's not fair. I didn't get to pass out." I grumbled. Leah laughed at me, Jake helped carry the tall man who passed out, and I just stood there.

Yep this was gonna be interesting.


	2. Week 7

"I can't believe it, he didn't even look?" the poor candy striper in front of me whined as she grabbed the bottle of lemonade from the counter all the while continuing on with her conversation with her friend.

For the past three hours, I'd heard nothing but squealing girls walk past my office, giggling fits from the nurses and grumbled insults from the male workers here in the hospital. On my usual 32 hour rotation I'd spent most of my time in the children's ward, a big flu had kicked in and most of the younger ones were passed out and under my care. It was almost like that, only with germs. One child would be sent home only for their bed to be taken up straight away by another one.

With coughing fits that would wake the dead I was exhausted, but I still had another 2 hours and my hunger was getting the better of me.

"No and I was practically hanging out of my top, I mean is he gay or something. No straight man will be able to walk past these without taking a glimpse of the puppies." The second one whined. The two girls carried such a resemblance to Lauran Mallory and Jessica Stanley in high-school that I wondered if they were related or just doppelgangers.

I wanted to laugh, I knew it was wrong, but it was warranted at least. As it was I barely caught the snort that I'd barely stopped. Instead I stood there listening to the conversation like it was some twisted reality show on TV. From what I'd gathered these girls were a mixture of Gossip girl and Snooky; neither a positive in my book. I couldn't figure out how they made it as stripers in the first place.

As I paid for my small lunch I took stock of what lay before me. It was just like high school, the whole cliques; the cardiologists sat together, the GP's together and the stripers together. Where were the nerds and jocks? I should have been used to this, though, but since this was the first time I'd actually decided to eat in the cafeteria it was a bit of a shock.

It took the waving of a hand attached to a brunette that saved me from running off to my office. Angela Webber, or as it was now Cheney, had surprised me the first time we'd been on rotation together. While she did go to medical school just like me, she wasn't as driven to become a doctor. She didn't want to be in charge of someone's life when the time came. Instead, she opted to become a physician's assistant. This way she could help but not be the one to give the bad news.

"So welcome to the adult's high school lunch." She giggled when I sat down beside her.

"Seriously, it wasn't even like this in college. I get the stripers, but the rest?" I nodded towards the group of teenaged girls.

"Well you have the cardiologists who are your new jocks, and your GP's who the nerds are if that's what you're looking for. The stripers are your cheerleaders looking for their Mrs., and last but not least you have us, the rest of the population. You my dear friend are the only pediatrician, which makes you the loner who everyone wants to be known with." She laughed as I mimicked hitting my head on the table.

"Again, I'm the shiny new toy? There is no-one I want to play doctors with here. Sorry." I smiled before we both laughed.

"Do you know what's going on with the cheer squad?" I nodded towards the stripers, who in my book were no longer stripers, but cheer leaders. Angela's description was going to stick for days.

"Oh, one of the guys from the reservation came to the hospital, he's still here actually. Anyway, they've all tried to get his attention but he seems not to be interested." She shrugged her shoulders and I froze, if Jake or Seth came and caused trouble I was not going to cook for them for a month.

"Dr. Swan, you live down at the reservation right? You're related to one of the bigger families down there? Is that your brother upstairs waiting for you? Could you introduce me, I'm really interested in um… native… history, I mean it's for an assignment for school." one of the girls, the one who apparently flashed her chest as the man waiting upstairs rambled as she twirled her hair around her fingers.

"Yes, I'm related, no I won't introduce you to any of them. You are jail bate and I will not be visiting my brother in prison. Run along." I smiled as she stomped off and Angela giggled beside me once more. We spent the rest of the time catching up, what we've been up to, the fact that her brothers were not seniors in high school, and the never ending questions of my love life.

"If you want to escape this mindless drabble, come join me in my office for lunch sometime." I told her as we walked out towards the main corridor, I had one more patient to check on in the A&E before I could finish up my paperwork and hand over the files to the next doctor.

"We have to have drinks sometime, with Ben still having one more year at Seattle I need someone to keep me sane." She smiled before she pulled out her chain, the wedding and engagement ring glistening as the florescent lights hit the small diamonds.

"How about dinner instead…?" I asked, "My place this weekend?" I hadn't told anyone I was pregnant at the hospital, after letting my family and Embry know; I wanted to wait until after I was three months along.

"You're off?" she asked and it was my turn to laugh. I'd worked every weekend since I started so it wasn't too difficult to understand what was going through her head.

"Yeah, Dr. Snow is back from holiday as of tomorrow, so no more forty-eight hour shifts for me." I smiled as she eagerly nodded.

"I'll let you get back to that." She nodded towards the door behind me before turning away down the side corridor where the clinic was situated.

Turning towards the A&E doors I saw something I wasn't expecting.

"Embry, what are you doing here?"

**So what did you think? Which group do you think you'd join in the hospital hierarchy? Me, I'd probably be Angela... the quiet one with all the info... then again I am the author.**

**Okay so go check out the More is More Contest here on FFN. I've entered it! But I won't tell you which one. There are some great stories there, and who doesn't like a little bit of poly every now and then.**

**Until next time.**

**Deonne**


	3. Week 8

"What are you doing? Are you hiding from someone?" Angela asked as I all but dragged her into the house.

"No," I smiled, but inside I was screaming yes.

The truth was that since Embry had turned up at the hospital on Monday, I've noticed some things… I sound paranoid, I know this... I'm somewhat ashamed of it… But when people seem to come up to me and _SNIFF_ me I have every right to be so.

At first I thought, the smell from the hospital was what everyone was worried about. Okay, I can somewhat fix that. Taking a shower before and after my shift with a slightly stronger aroma should fix that no problem. Apparently not, I'd been accosted by the sniffers with some of them sneezing from the smell.

My second option was to start using body wash that was scent free. Again, that wasn't too much of a problem. If someone had _that_ sensitive of a nose, I could understand.

Hell, if it was me I'd got off my nut.

But nope, I was still being surrounded by those sniffers.

What to know what was worse…?

The touching

The sniffers had decided to add touching and it was driving me nuts! Once or twice, I could put down as accidental or the lack of space in the grocery store. Again, a big fat nope, they would rub my arm when they walked by, invading my personal space even after I'd move out of the way to give them plenty of room.

"Okay, what's going on Bella?" Angela laughed.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you, trust me. If it was anyone else I'd think they were nuts, but, it's not and it's making me paranoid." I blurted, not sure if I was making any sense and I didn't care if I was or not.

"Try me Bella. I went to school with you remember, I can handle weirdness, I handled Jess and Lauren remember." She laughed and I couldn't help but join in. It was a testament to anyone who could put up with those two for so long and not loosen a few screws.

"People are sniffing me." I mumbled.

"Um, what, I don't think I understood you." Angela's reaction was exactly what I thought it would be.

"People are sniffing me; people who I've only met a few times if I'm lucky. They literally drop everything they're doing if they see me and come and sniff me. It's a mind fuck if I've ever seen one." I gushed, and honestly I felt better for it. Who knew getting shit off your chest would make you feel better…? Wait I did.

Freaking hormones.

"Maybe it's your perfume?" she asked, though I was pretty sure she realized that I didn't wear perfume. "Or your body wash?" she continued to guess.

"No, I thought you know, hospital smell, you know how sometimes you can't help but have that smell follow you home. I thought, don't worry, wash before and after shifts. Nope, didn't work. Then I thought maybe it was too strong of a scent, so I bought that non-scented stuff. Again, nope they kept coming. I'm serious, it's freaky." I rambled, pacing the floor.

She looked at me funny, like she wasn't sure if I should be handling sharp objects or even safety scissors. I didn't blame her, as I said, I'm paranoid about this. Well that was before she started laughing. Not just the funny ha-ha kind where you try to make someone feel better for telling a crappy joke. Nope, she was full on belly-hugging, tears-falling, and struggling to breathe laughing.

"Only you Bella only you." She gasped out five minutes later when she gained control of her breathing. "Only you can turn something so easy as coming home into this. I still remember the whirlwind you created when you first came here."

I sighed, she was right… somewhat. It took months for all that to calm down, only for it to be blown up again when I started dating Edward, and then when he left me in the forest behind my dad's place. I seemed to cause trouble every time I moved around this small pocket of Washington.

"Come on, dinner's waiting." I groaned, conceding the point.

Throughout dinner we caught up on everything from what she knew most of our class was doing, that Mike was now a single parent after his long-time girlfriend from college, took off and sent the papers signing all her parental rights away. Apparently Lauren was now working in a small coffee shop in PA after being ripped off once more by a modeling scout of all her college fund. Surprisingly Jessica was doing well with her bachelor of education, in California; she was settling in to life with the sun so well that her parents moved down to be closer to her.

"So Mrs. Cheney, since I got no invite to your wedding I want details. I need to know dress, who gave you away, everything. Though I'm pretty sure daddy Pastor officiated." I giggled as she turned red; it was good to know it wasn't me.

"My dress was my mom's and my brothers gave me away. Tyler was the best man, and my mom was my maid of honor since I had no clue who else and you were no-where to be seen. I'm still pissed at that by the way. Yes, dad did marry us; it was a small thing in church with only a few people there. It was beautiful and everything I wanted." She gushed as her hands waved all over the place with every word she said.

"So, tell me, what was Texas like? Any guys back there with broken hearts like back in high school?" she called heading towards the bathroom. "Hold that thought…" she continued as the door closed. Grabbing the glasses we'd been using throughout dinner I headed to the living room, leaving the kitchen to clean up later.

"Okay, I've got a new question for you, what's this?" she held up the empty box from one of the pregnancy tests.

"It's a box?" I shrugged my shoulders, trying and failing to look innocent. There was no way I was getting away with that answer, but I knew I had to try.

"Yes, very good, but why do you have a pregnancy test box in your bathroom," she sat down placing the box in question on the table. "You're not holding out one me with details are you?" she looked hurt, and I did feel guilty.

"About a guy, no, I'm not seeing anyone. I ah, made my homecoming something to remember." I shrugged before going into the story about how my one-night-stand turned into a baby on the way. I watched as she got lost in the story, I also saw her little eyes light up like a Christmas tree with some of the things I'd done. I knew she was going to remember some of the spots I told her.

"So let me get this straight. You come home to your sister's bachelorette party which is all about kink, you give a little scene like that fifty shades book, then go home with a guy where you rock his world only for him to blow yours away. Now this is the same guy who came to the hospital and stirred up the poor stripers into a hot mess of hormones."

"It's been an interesting couple of weeks huh," I smiled as she once more lost it.

"Who needs day time TV? Your life is so much better." she giggled as she fell off the lounge onto the floor.

**This brings back some memories for when I was pregnant with my son, while no I did not have a situation like this; my son's shock announcement to my friends and family is still bringing laughter to all those who were there. My best friend and I decided that we'd use shaving cream and announce to the family that i was pregnant by writing congratulations on my partner's car... after we'd wrapped it up in cling wrap...**

**Okay so I'm doing this again... pimping out the competition... Go check out the More is More contest. Go vote for your fav, try to guess which one is mine. Voting ends on the 15th of August.**

**See Ya.**


	4. week 9 pt 1

**Hey guys and gals. So it's been a week, but one hectic one for me. *Sigh* it won't be the last either. For the next four to six weeks, I'm letting you know it will be very hard for me to update. It's not my social or work like cutting in, nope. My lovely daughter has dance competitions for the next roughly six weeks. Some with three on the same weekend. So I'm just letting you all know. **

**I'd like to let any of you that had gone to the More is More contest that the competition is complete, I will be publishing my story once the results are in. I really don't care if I won or not, writing my first threesome was something of a challenge that I seemed to have met with surprising results. **

**Now something I should have done with every chapter I have done before. This story is beta'ed by my lovely sister from across the world, AELGP. If you haven't checked out any of her stories, go. She is amazing. **

He stood there at my door with the most deplorable look on his face. It hurt just to look at him right now. Why…? I hear you ask. Well it's because for the past three weeks he's been everywhere I have without fail, but only spoken to me for a few minutes at the hospital the week he came to visit.

I have no right, I know this… but I was pissed.

I was hormonal…

And I was fucking tired after being on call for the past twenty-four hours and after the accident that had me in the operating theatre for nearly five hours with the little girl after she found daddies hunting gun. Thankfully the little girl is fine, but daddy handed in his gun the moment I walked out of those swinging doors with the good news.

Embry Call, it seemed, had a death wish.

And a painful one at that.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked, my mood clearly lacing my words with razor blades and if my face didn't already convey the _fuck off_ look I was practically shouting.

"I'm sorry?" he muttered. I wanted to smack him.

Instead, I slammed the door.

I needed a sign for when it was safe to visit and when it wasn't. I'd made it only a few steps away from the door before the knocking started again. I could hear him calling through the door; his pleading would be the death of him.

Groaning, I once more made my way towards the door, my eyes burning with the effort to keep them open.

"Are you dying?" he shook his head.

"Are you in any way injured and needing critical medical attention?" again he shook his head.

"Then you must be here with the preconceived notion that doctors do not sleep. I hate to burst your bubble, but we do, and we eat too." I rambled as I fought the ever present yawn that was valiantly trying to escape.

"Is that okay? I mean you need your sleep don't you?" he asked and I wanted to melt, but I was just too tired.

"It's something I'm somewhat used to. It's part of the training. It is also my defense when I indivertibly kill or maim the people who stop me from sleeping." I pulled him into the house, closing and locking the door before I trudged into the bathroom.

"Still, you're only a few months along; it can't be safe for you or the baby." It was then I knew my hormones were going to rule my life for the next six and a half months.

"I'm pregnant; I can work as long as I keep an eye on myself. What do you want?" I mumbled through a yawn that just didn't want to keep in. I was soo tired.

I bypassed the kitchen, lounge room and sitting area. I tugged slightly as he tried to stop at each door, probably wondering which room we were heading for. I wasn't in the mood for small talk, and honestly when he realized which room we'd reached I doubt that we had the same idea as to why I was heading that way with him in toe.

As much as a repeat of that night would be welcomed, I was just too tired.

"Um, Bella, I was sort of hoping we could talk." He was so uncertain. It was cute…

"No, my house my rules, and right now, that means, no talking. Now shut up strip off and climb in." I ordered. It was somewhat hysterical the look that crossed his face. It wasn't that I didn't understand that I was confusing the poor guy; it was just that it was too damned easy and fun not to.

I watched somewhat as he pulled the shirt he had on over his head. I admit that I couldn't help but ogle his body, it was a work of art and I'd love to study it and probably use it for teaching if I ever took on a student teacher… okay maybe I wouldn't share him. But, you couldn't blame me. The man was a god in human flesh.

I drooled somewhat when he reached for the button of his shorts before he yanked them down. His cock still very impressive when flaccid, I couldn't help but wonder how the hell I handled him inside me so fully without being torn apart; and while I know it didn't attribute to my current state, the thought of how big he actually is, and how far he'd have had been inside me, that he was so big that he practically shot his boys straight into my uterus is the reason why I was pregnant.

"Do you not wear underwear?" I asked after a few seconds of ogling him a little more, his powerful thighs making my legs a little weaker than a few seconds ago.

"Um, no, it's not something I would normally do." He looked down somewhat ashamed in the fact that he didn't wear any.

"Don't worry, I think I have a pair of boxers that you can stretch the fuck out of. They haven't been worn so there hear if you want." I mumbled as I turned digging into my draws for said boxers.

Tossing them to him I threw my own clothes in the hamper before pulling on the long black t-shirt that I'd been wearing to bed every night for a while. I wasn't sure where I picked it up, but I knew it wasn't originally mine, and I just didn't care. There was something about that shirt that felt so comfortable and I would have lived in it if I could.

"What are we doing?" he asked as I pulled the bedding down before climbing in.

"You want to talk right?" I asked, watching him nod and climbing onto the bed. "Well one thing you need to understand about doctors, we sleep. I haven't had a decent night's sleep for a while, and I'm taking you to bed to see if that changes anything. Now climb in, shut up and we'll talk in a few hours." I mumbled as I settled onto his chest, the sound of his heart beat slowly putting me to sleep.

**As AELGP said, one puppy led around. To me its house training the puppy... at least he doesn't pee on the carpet.**

**Until next time.**


	5. Week 9 pt 2

"Um, I was wondering if we could talk now?" Embry asked after we'd already had breakfast, and were sitting outside in the rarely seen sunshine.

It was cute that he seemed to revert back to this uncomfortable and lost little puppy stage that'd I'd seen at the hospital. I wasn't sure what was putting him in such a lost state; I'd already apologized for my behavior last night. Hell he'd watched me throw up this morning and held back my hair. The smell of bacon was now a painful memory that I'd wish never to live with again. I loved bacon but I just couldn't smell it anymore.

Nodding my head, I sat back waiting for him to start. Yes I'd been a little standoffish, but considering everything that had gone on since I came back home, I thought that I was entitled to it.

"Do you… I mean I know you are, but it's just something I need to… shit." He rambled before chuckling to himself.

"Breathe Embry, I promise I won't be upset or go hormonal on you." I smiled trying –and failing it seemed –to ease some of his tension.

"Right, just give me a second." He mumbled through his hands.

I sat there watching him try to work out exactly what he wanted to say, and I'm pretty sure it was a messed up jumble in his head. It wasn't hard to figure out what was the main point he was trying to get to, and honestly I expected this when I saw him at the hospital. I'd heard the whispers around the reservation and Forks concerning his mother and lack thereof father in his life growing up. I knew that Billy Black had stepped in along with a few others to help him when a mother's voice was not what was needed.

I could guess with a ninety percent guarantee what his question was surrounding.

"What's your favorite color?" he blurted, and I was stunned.

My favorite color…? Nope… that was definitely not what I was expecting him to ask. Not even in the same ball park to what I expected. Even left field questions weren't close to that… and I needed to stop watching sports with Charlie and Seth when they came over to take control of my big screen.

"I, ah, what?" yeah, my vocabulary was shining example of nothing right now. 6 years of medical terminology and all I had to show was that I lost the ability to talk normally.

"What's your favorite color?" even he didn't know what was going on, at least I wasn't the only one lost.

"I don't really have one. I like natural tones I guess, but one particular color…" I rambled, and now I was blushing.

_Really did I have to go that far out of my comfort zone?_

"What color are you going to be painting the nursery? Wait, is it safe for you to paint and be around those kinds of chemicals?"

_See this was much easier to cover. _

"The rooms are all freshly painted with creams and soft colors, as for the fumes… not really, but there are some out there that are safe." He nodded before suddenly standing up and pacing the small veranda we were sitting on.

"I want to be there, for the baby and you. I know you don't know me, or really anything about me, but I want to be there for everything." His demanding tone had me clenching like a teenaged girl.

I'd cheer the day that men deal with the hormonal side of pregnancy.

His eyes darkened and I cringed when he sniffed. But when he took that step towards me, I'd felt my insides turn to mush and a feral need to take over. I wanted to drop to my knees and suck him in my mouth. I wanted to bend over something, offering myself to him until we were both sated, only to start all over again.

"Do you need to work this weekend?" he gritted out, and dear god, I wanted to… I don't know but I wanted something.

"I'm on call, but unless it's an emergency or something then I don't necessarily need to be in the hospital." I wasn't sure what was going on.

"Good, we, I need you to come to the bonfire. There are some things you need to know." The growl that came out with those words had me all but whimpering with need.

In seconds he was standing in front of me, holding onto the arms of the chair I was sitting on. His face only inches from my own. The urge to lean forward had me frozen. Would he be okay with that?

The choice was taken away from me in seconds. The force and power had me submitting to his touch, his essence; everything that was him. The fire that ran through me had me gasping as I'd done the one thing that I never knew I could do.

From a kiss alone, my walls clenched, liquid pooled in my panties and that need was sated.

By the time I was able to focus he'd already made it to the tree line before he turned. I could see something in his eyes, he was proud that he could do that to me.

And I wanted him to do it again.


	6. Week 10

**I probably should add this more often. But I do not own Twilight or have anything to do with the ownership... well other than the books and DVDs I own. That magical world belongs to SM and I only make her characters dance my dance. **

**This story as with a few of my others was beta'ed by AELGP. Go and check out some of her work, she is truly amazing.**

**Now on with the story...**

(Week 10)

Wolves…

Big hairy wolves…

At first I didn't believe Billy and the rest of the tribal elders. Nope, I was even going to ask if they hit one too many times on the peace pipe, or had they had one too many hours fishing in the deep waters and gone a little nuts. I would have too, if everyone around me weren't so serious. I wanted to laugh… cry… punch someone in the junk.

I was a hormonal woman who had just had her world rocked with secrets and I wasn't sure what to think. If I could, I would easily have gone to the closest store and bought enough to get me so drunk I'd be amazed I could walk next week.

Since that was out of the question, I went for a little walk.

Did I blame them…? No, it wasn't their choice. Was I afraid of them…? Again no, something about being in that small group made me feel comfortable. Did I want to see what they looked like…? Hell fucking no. I was pregnant and I sure as shit didn't need being scared out of my freaking mind right now. I was pretty sure my heart rate was going at warp speed, and my blood pressure was high; it was the very reason I went for the walk. I needed to calm down; and I definitely needed to do that alone.

But I wasn't alone; I knew that without even turning around. And, I knew who it was; I didn't know how or why I knew, I just knew. He'd never let me walk around on my own, not when I was little, not when I lived here, and he made sure I had a can of mace with me at all times. Hell, he even sent me and my college friends some in the mail to make sure we were safe after he heard some reports of young girls getting attacked in Texas.

"Everything okay Bells?" he called a few minutes later as I sat down on the log.

We were far enough away from the noise surrounding the fire pit. It was now nothing more than the occasional boisterous laugh or calls that carried down wind.

"Can I get back to you on that?" I smiled slightly, though I was sure it didn't look like it. Hell, even a grimace would have been better than the weird thing I had going on.

"Are you okay with everything you heard tonight?" he prodded, breaking it all down into smaller bits. Making one big problem into a few smaller ones… it always made things easier for me.

"The stories are fine. I could practically see it all in my head." he nodded before finally sitting beside me.

"What about the guys and Leah? Are you worried about them at all?" he asked, but I was already shaking my head no.

"Is it because of your history," he asked, and I must have looked lost. "I know about the Cullen's too Bella. Maybe not what you do but I know that they are vampires, which by the way I'm not terribly happy about."

"Truthfully, I don't have a problem with what they are. How can we blame them when it's something that they can't control? I doubt that they wanted it, even if Quil is crazy enough to chase his tail as a wolf. Just processing I guess." I shrugged as I made myself comfortable on the white log behind us. I could see a few heads turning this way, and I could understand, hell they've let me in on their secret, and I walked away.

"You know, I sorta get why Embry reacted to finding out he was gonna be a daddy." I smiled as dad came to sit down beside me.

It was no secret that I was a daddy's girl, we may not have been close when I was growing up; but when things were rough, he was always there with a shoulder to cry on or a gun to threaten with. He was still a little miffed that I was pregnant when I'd only just come back to start my life… okay he made Frankenstein look like a fucking toddler throwing tantrum. Threats were made and I'm pretty sure once this baby is born I'm being gifted a chastity belt to make sure it doesn't happen again –but in the end he knew that I was a grown woman and it was my choice.

"I think someone wants to talk to you. If you need to talk, call me alright," he nodded towards the growing dark shape that was obviously one of the guys. Quickly cuddling me he got up and started walking away. When he reached them, they both stopped before they again continued on their different paths.

It took only a few more seconds before Embry's face came into view clearly enough for me to work out exactly who it was. He didn't say anything, just sat there beside me, holding my hand. The shock I felt run up my arm had me twitching until I got used to the sensation… until it became comfortable.

"So big hairy wolf huh…?" I groaned as the words finished leaving my mouth.

"Yep," he nodded along with his words.

"And you kill vampires to protect your tribe?" he nodded once more.

"Is there anything I should know that wasn't said back there?" he again nodded, but this time I waited.

"Imprinting is real too. Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Leah and Jake, me and you…" he trailed off and I was sure my eyes were just about to go flying out of my head.

"I can be anything you want. Brother, friend, protector, lover; it's up to you. We don't have to rush anything, we can move at your pace; only I don't think I can see you as my sister," his fingers trailed down my arm, across my stomach, until they came to rest on my lower belly.

"Definitely not brother and sister material." I laughed as my hand joined his.

"So soul mate?" I pointed to myself as I felt the little contraption that was my phone go off. It seemed I was needed at work.

"Yep, soul mates." He nodded as he helped me up, making sure I was steady enough on my own feet.

"And you're a shape shifting wolf whose bigger than me in every way?" he chuckled as he nodded once more.

"Okay, just don't bring any fleas into my house, I don't think there's a big enough pool to flea dip you." I smiled as I started walking away. I could hear the sudden laughter as the final words left my mouth.

I'd have to ask him more about being a wolf later, because if they heard me from all the way over at the fire pit, I'm gonna have to sound proof my house as well as get that sleeping doctor sign.


	7. Week 11

"How many more kids are going to try this thing? Can't someone cut the damned rope or maybe trim back the branch?" I growled as I looked at the fifth x-ray of a broken bone belonging to a child under the age of twelve. The tree in question was one of apparent legend among the kids of Forks Elementary. Why the school didn't get a fence around the damned thing was beyond any parent or doctors thoughts. I'd happily pay for one to be put up if it stopped these visits.

Beside me Angela laughed as we walked towards the room where little Cole Banner sat waiting to hear if his arm needed a cast or just a sling and brace. At nine years old, he already had an impressive collection of broken bones and stitches in his record. Either he was going to be accident prone all his life, or he was going to be a dare devil. I did not envy my high school biology teacher or his wife.

"So, tell me, how is everything going?" Angela asked trying to get me to smile.

It had been a good week so far, I'd had fewer sniffers, but the touching remained. I'd not thrown up yet this week and while I was hopeful that it was a good sign, I wasn't overly optimistic that the morning sickness was over. I'd spoken to Embry and he'd all but cleared his calendar for the next week just so he'd be there for the twelve week checkup at the reservation clinic.

"So far it's great, only if these kids would stop climbing to see if they can reach the top and stop breaking bones, it would be great." I grumbled slightly, though I couldn't help but smile.

"And does anyone else know?" she smiled as she patted her stomach, passing it off as hungry when anyone asked why she would constantly do it. I was sure everyone thought she was the pregnant one considering how many times she'd said she was hungry in a day. I wouldn't be surprised that she'd been accosted by her mother and father about it. We did live in a small town after all.

"No, we're waiting for next week. Once it's all cleared I'll be talking to Dr. Snow. I'm pretty sure he's gonna flip his shit, but what can he do?" I smiled before I knocked on the door.

"So Cole, are you going to try and climb that tree next year?" I heard the voice of Mr. Banner –who told me that I was to now call him Toby – talking to his son.

"But I've only got next year to beat the record. I know where I went wrong today; I won't make that mistake again." I wanted to laugh, and I probably would have too, if it wasn't for the fact that I was over that tree.

"Your first mistake was trying to climb up that tree in the first place." I said watching as both father and son jumped a few feet as I walked into the room. I thought that young Samantha had done the record for the worst break, you have now topped it." I nodded towards Cole as he face whitened.

"What do you mean? It's only a break right?" he stuttered slightly before looking between me and his father.

"Nope, it's worse than that. What you've done is broken it in three places, but it also means that you won't be going home tonight. We're going to have to put in some pins to help it heal in place. I've already spoken to the surgeon and after your parents sign the consent forms, Angela here is going to take you to the pediatric ward and get you settled in." For the next half an hour I explained everything that was going to be happening, trying to calm the both father and son down while Angela inserted the IV and set it all up. By the time we had finished the bed was waiting for them and I headed towards my office.

I'd barely opened the first file before a knock on my door had me looking up. There stood Dr. Snow, who didn't look too happy or comfortable to be there in the first place.

"Bella, could I have a word?" he asked before coming into the room and closing the door behind him hey at least he gave the impression that it was something I could have said no to.

"How can I help you Larry?" I asked not sure what was going on, as far as I knew there weren't any cases in the emergency room needing my attention, and I'd only just done my rounds before seeing Cole in the emergency rooms.

"I know you are young and while I'm sure in Texas it wasn't so much frowned upon, here in Forks we tend to be a little bit more conservative." He began but I had no clue what he was going on about.

"A few of the visitors in the pediatric ward have come to me about your choice of clothes. If it were just one or two, I wouldn't be concerned. We may be a little hospital, but we're not stuck in the 1950's." he rubbed the back of his neck, not meeting my eyes.

"Larry, I haven't got a clue on what you're trying to say? I don't wear skirts or revealing clothes, I spend most of my times in scrubs. The only time I'm not in them at work is before and after my shifts, and even then I'm in t-shirts and jeans." I pointed towards the small cupboard in the corner of my office where my clothes were while I was at work.

"May I be frank with you Bella," I nodded and waited for him to continue. "A few of the mothers have complained that you're showing too much chest while here at work, that your scrubs are too tight. Most of these complaints come in, in the evening when most fathers are here."

I was mortified… pissed as hell and mortified. Yes I knew my chest had grown, and I had planned on going to Port Angeles on my next day off to get more bras and tops to cover them. But I never –would never –have thought that my expanding chest would be so controversial.

"I'm sorry Bella. I've known you practically your whole life, and I know that you would never stoop that low. But after the complaints started to grow, I had no alternative but to come talk to you." He squirmed in his chair as I tried to count to twenty.

"Larry, I understand trust me… and I by no means dress like that to gain attention. I was going to talk to you next week about this. I wanted to wait and make sure that everything was right before I let anyone know." I groaned rubbing my temples, trying to calm down. I wanted to go down to the ward and give those mothers a mouthful. I didn't care if it went against my better judgment.

"What's going on Bella?" it was Larry's turn to be confused.

"I'm not searching for a husband or to become someone's mistress. My growing chest is explained by the fact that I'm pregnant. I was waiting for the first trimester to be over before I let anyone know other than my family and those closest to me." I watched as he looked down to my stomach, then to my chest and back again. I felt like I was on show and I'd probably have either laughed or lost control if it wasn't for the knock on the door once more interrupting me.

I didn't have to wait long before I found out who it was, as Embry and Seth poked their heads through the door and took a look at the scene in front of them.

"Is everything alright Bells?" Seth asked as Embry shot my boss a look that clearly told him to fuck off and stop pissing me off.

"Everything's fine guys… just a little misunderstanding is all. I was just telling Larry here that _we _were expecting in a few months that's all." I told them both, though looked straight at Embry. His smile back at me had me momentarily stunned.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to next week. I can't wait to hear that little heartbeat." Embry turned towards Larry and I was sure that if he could, he'd have put his hand over my stomach, in some protective manner. Instead, he cupped my neck and started to rub little circles –melting the tension that had been growing over the past couple of hours –away in seconds.

"I can only imagine. Well, let me be the first to congratulate the pair of you. Bella, I'll handle the board and let them know what is going on, you take care of yourself and if you need anything, my door is always open." He nodded before quickly exiting, running into Angela as she was just about to knock on the door.

"What lit a fire under his ass?" she giggled as she closed the door.

"That would be these two." I pointed at the two guys. "Angela, this is my little brother Seth, and Embry. Guys, this is Angela Cheney. We went to school together before I went to Texas."

"Oh, so this is the baby's daddy," She squealed before cupping her mouth. "I mean it's great to finally put a face to the name… and um. Yeah, I'm gonna shut up now." She giggled before she fell into the seat.

"It's nice to meet you Angela." Embry chuckled as Seth all out laughed and nodded his head.

"So what happened with Dr. Snow?" she asked, going out of her way to ignore the two shirtless guys in the room. I had to give her props; it took a lot to ignore that sight… regardless if one of them is my brother.

"Apparently I'm giving a good show to the daddies who come to visit in the afternoons," I groaned as all three looked at me like I'd grown a third breast on my head. "With the hormones and throwing up came big tits. Mommies have been a little uncomfortable with my growing cleavage and complained. I had to explain to Larry that I was pregnant not looking for a husband." I sighed as Embry growled a little and Angela laughed her ass off.

"So it's just another day in the Bella show?" she giggled before high-tailing it out of my office.

She was going to pay for that one day.


	8. Week 12

(Week 12)

_So good, I had to have him again and again and again. He was amazing, and he was mine. _

_We laid there in a pile of arms and legs, sweat dripping off our bodies, and the smell of him was driving me mad. _

_I could smell him, I could taste him and I could still feel him inside me. _

_Dear god, I wanted to take out an ad for how good he was… only then others would want me to share. I growled softly… I was not going to share… He was mine damn it._

"_Babe, got something to say?" he asked, his confidence reminding me of the night we first met. _

"_Lots of things, but right now, it's not important…" I smiled as I crawled up beside him, the feel of his skin against mine sending shockwaves through me. _

"_Mmm, and what is it that's so important right now?" his voice dropping so sensually that I knew I'd started to weep from my lower lips, I could feel it slowly gathering._

"_Don't tease…" I murmured as he groaned, my tongue collecting the sweat from his throat before trailing up to his ear. _

"_Wouldn't think about it." He growled as he pulled me towards him only to flip us so I was underneath. _

_His lips trailed up and down my throat, taking little nips on all the available skin he could find. I was turning into a smallish sized puddle and I couldn't have been happier. His lips lit a fire in me that I honestly never thought I'd want to be extinguished or even simmered down. It was hot and heavy, the tension leaving my body as I felt the full weight of his. _

_I all but gasped as I felt his cock come to rest as he straddled one of my thighs. He was definitely going to make sure I learnt who was in charge, and that he was definitely no tease. _

_Did he know how to play my body like a finely tuned instrument? Undoubtedly; would I hold that against him…? _

_Hell fucking no!_

_I would lay here forever if he so desired. _

"_Now these are definitely something I need to get to know on a very personal level." The rough touch of his chin met with my nipples as he slowly ran his head from one side to the other of my chest. _

_My fists clenched at my sides, I bit my lip, anything to not whimper and plead for him to just to take me. I was on fire with need that only he could light or extinguish. It was that burn that ran deep into your bones and soul. It was him; it would always be for him. _

"_Nothing to say sweetheart?" he goaded as his tongue snuck out of that delicious mouth. The thought of what that tongue could do to me, what it could make me do had me whimpering and grinding against him. _

"_Fuck me," I all but pleaded, tears of frustration forming in my eyes._

"_It's all you had to say sweetheart." He whispered before he slid between my legs; his cock, slid in between my lower lips, hitting my clit. _

_As one hand came down to my thigh, pulling my leg up against his hip, he slid into me easily. We were made for each other, like two joining puzzle pieces. He groaned as he stilled, filling me completely, all the while letting me get used to the size of him once more. The stretch, the slight burn was welcomed for what it was… a lover's most intimate touch. _

_I wasn't sure how long we stayed still, just basking in the touch of skin to skin, flesh on flesh, joined in every way a body could without becoming one person. _

_As our eyes met, I fell even more for him, there I saw the things I would have ever dreamt of or wished for. _

_The need to touch grew and grew until I gave in, my hand slowly traveling up his arm. The electrical current that ran through me, setting my every nerve on fire, I craved it more than anything I ever had before. _

_Gently, as if afraid I'd stop him, he drew his hips back; his eyes never leaving mine. His need equaled my own, I could see it in his eyes, feel it in his touch and breath it in every breathe. I'd never wanted or needed anyone as I did him._

_Gasping as he once more pushed forward, I closed my eyes. The bliss that ran through me was more than I'd ever had before. I couldn't see myself surviving without him, I couldn't. He was part of me. A part that I never knew I needed. _

_With each thrust, with each push and pull of our bodies, I felt my heart become more and more his. The trembling, the urge grew within me. I couldn't and wouldn't deny my heart and soul._

"_I love you," I whispered as I felt my body flew. _

I woke up gasping for breath, a burning in my lower abdomen telling me what I needed, what I wanted but it was out of my reach. Instead, I headed for the shower and got myself ready for the appointment at the clinic, I was officially out of the first trimester, and it seemed my subconscious was going to make that a known fact.

A quick breakfast and cooed cup of tea later and I was ready, only waiting for Embry to get here. I was happy he was willing to come to the appointments; I doubted I'd have felt comfortable with anyone else but him. As much as I loved my family and friends; and as much as Angela had become so close, it didn't feel right to do this without him.

The knock on my door startled me once more out of my thoughts… thoughts that led to a need that grew even more once I opened the door. There he stood in all his glory, admittedly in more clothes than I'd seen him in, but the sight still set me on fire.

If I knew one thing, I'm going to need another shopping trip soon… and not for bras.

**Its been a while hasn't it... but I did warn you that this is not completed. **

**Now for the fun to really begin. Ask any woman who has had a child, intimacy is not on the mind for the first trimester... especially if they suffered morning sickness.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
